Lovely Brother
by Na.jaems
Summary: Tentang kedua anak laki-laki keluarga Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Yixing yang saling jatuh hati. [Im sucks at summary and title as always][Dooseob !sons, SuLay !parents][EXO official pairs and Highlight official pairs is in too][PENGUMUMAN DIDALAM][SuLay side updated!]
1. Pertama

Pertama, **Hyung? Hyung!**

.

 _ **Dujun hyung itu nyebelin,**_

 _ **suka goda,**_

 _ **suka cuekkin aku,**_

 _ **yang paling ngeselin,**_

 _ **hyung itu suka bikin jantungku berdegup.**_

 **Jeduk..**

" **ISH HYUNG SAKITT! JANGAN MAIN BOLA DIDALEM RUMAH NAPA SIH"**

" **Goal!"**

" **HYUNGGG!"**

.

A fanfiction by a.k.a OneTen

Starring :

Highlight's Yoon Dujun as Kim Dujun

Highlight's Yang Yoseob as Kim Yoseob

EXO's Kim Junmyeon as Kim Junmyeon

EXO's Zhang Yixing as Kim Yixing

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/Kris Wu

Other Highlight/EXO/othergroups members.

 **With DooSeob!son and SuLay!parent as main pairs**

 **Warning! notsoINCEST! YAOI obviously! some CRACKPAIR! FULL OF TYPO! ALUR ABAL-ABAL! KEBAPERAN YANG HQQ! AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT CHAP - Kedua,** _ **Taeyeon?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next 2-3 chapters gonna be slightly short, cause its cuter that way for now.**

 **And yes i know, DooSeob emang lebih tua dari SuLay tapi kuingin buat SuLay jadi ortu disini because... cocok aja T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _NOT SO ANNOUNCEMENT!_

Hello, ini ff comeback saya bersama oneshot SuLay yang akan dipublish minggu ini juga. Meski bukan pairing yang kalian harapkan tolong tetap apresiasikan fiksi saya ini. Karena akan tetap banyak moment EXO/Highlight/othegroups official pair yang muncul disini. Because, why not?

Tentang ff lainnya, saya usahakan secepat mungkin saya update, maafkan saya yang buat ff chaptered tapi saya tinggal begitu saja karena kemampetan pikiran saya ini.

Selain itu saya sudah kelas 9, mohon doanya karena saya akan segera menghadapi UNBK dan USBN bulan April nanti, setelah itu, kemungkinan besar saya akan sangat aktif di Ffnet(AFF and Wattpad too probably). Please gives me a lot of love and keep supporting me T.T

 _ **Don't forget to watch NCT DREAM-GO cause they're just freakin hot.**_


	2. Kedua

Kedua, **Taeyeon?**

 **.**

"Aku pulang"

 **Brakk.. Brukk.. Gedebag.. Gedebug...**

"HYUNGGGG! AKU-" perkataan Yoseob terpotong ketika ia menyadari berdirinya seorang wanita cantik dibelakang kakaknya. Begitu juga langkah kaki nya terhenti begitu saja ditengah tangga.

"Eh bocah, jangan lari-lari ditangga. Oiya, kenalin ini Taeyeon, cantik kan?" ujar Dujun, si kakak.

 _Iya aku tau dia Taeyeon, aku tau dia cantik. Plis deh, Taeyeon itu idola semua penyanyi di Kabupat- tidak Provinsi ini, bahkan mungkin sudah go Nasional dia. Dia kan juara FLS2N duh'_ Si mungil berkata dalam hati.

"Halo Yoseob... Dujunie banyak bercerita tentangmu. Kamu imut beneran ya ternyata?" Noona cantik itu menyapa Yoseob sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Yoseob kembali sembari membungkuk 45 derajat dengan kedua tangan diperutnya.

"Eh Dujun.. Baru pula- Waduh bawa cewe nihh.." Yixing, mama mereka tiba tiba muncul dari dapur dengan apron yang melekat di badannya _(walau Yixing lelaki namun ia tidak kebaratan dipanggil mama, toh dia memang berada dibawah suho ketika makinguhuklove)_

Dujun cuek saja walau digoda mamanya.

"Aku mau ngerjain tugas, ayo taeng" ujar Dujun, sambil memberi isyarat pada Taeyeon untuk mengikutinya.

Dujun berjalan dengan Taeyeon dibelakangnya yang membungkuk sopan kearah Yixing sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga, tak lupa tersenyum kepada Yoseob yang masih memak di tangga.

"Seobbie, sini bantu mama jangan ganggu hyung ya" ujar Yixing mengajak Yoseob beranjak dari tangga. Yoseob pun turun dengan sedikit cemberut dan menggerutu.

"Ma, kalau Dujun hyung macem-macem bareng noona itu gimana?" tanya Yoseob pada sang mama.

"Oh iya.. HEII DUJUN, JAN ANEH ANEH YA. BELUM NIKAH!" teriak Yixing dari bawah, lupa dulu ia dan Junmyeon, suaminya juga sudah nakal sebelum pernikahan terjadi. _Waduh iyeu mah teu sae._

"HAISH MAAA.. DUJUN GAK BAKAL MACEM MACEM ELAHH" teriak balik anak sulung di keluarga itu dari atas.

Si mungil kembali memanyunkan bibirnya,

' _ **aku cemburu'**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Bah imut kali adek mu. Pantes kamu suka" ujar Taeyeon jujur.

"sstt.. Jangan keras keras bego" kesal Dujun

"ya maaf, abisnya adekmu bener bener kiyowoo"

Dujun segere mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya sembari berkata,

" **jangan macem macem"**

Taeyeon tertawa dengan keras.

"Wei sans bro, kuhanya cinta Fany seorang"

 **Iya, Yoseob cemburu dengan seorang yuri xD, butchy pula..**

.

.

 **NEXT CHAP - Ketiga,** _ **Biologi hm?**_


	3. Ketiga

Ketiga, **Biologi hm?**

.

Ini hari Minggu, besok ada tryout 2 mapel, Bahasa Inggris dan IPA. Yoseob frustasi. Ia belum paham sama sekali materi2 Biologi. Yoseob pun beranjak hendak mengadu _sembari minta diajarin_ pada kakaknya.

Yoseob membuka pintu kamar Dujun lalu segera menjatuhkan dirinya dengan posisi tengkurap di kasur sang kakak.

"Hyungg.. Biologi kok susah sangat ya" gumamnya kesalnya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari sang kakak, hanya suara ketikan keyboard dan klik-an/? mouse yang terdengar.

Si mungil pun membalikan badannya lalu melirik kearah asal suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Dujun sedang fokus bermain game perang-perangan yang tentu saja Yoseob tidak paham. Yoseob bangkit dengan manyunan kesal lalu menuju Dujun. Ia melepas headphone yang dari telinga kakaknya, yang lebih tua lantas melirik cepat namun kembali fokus ke layar PC-nya.

"Ish, hyungg.." dengan nada sedikit merajuk Yoseob memanggil kembali kakaknya.

"Diem ih, kamu ganggu aja" ketebalan manyunan bibir Yoseob bertambah.

 **Tarik nafas... Buang nafas... Tarik nafas...**

"XING MA! JUN PAAA! DUJUN HYUNG NAKAL" teriak yang bungsu.

"Mana ada _njir_.. Enggak deng Pa, Ma... Aku diem daritadi, Yoseob yang ganggu"

"Yoseob! Jangan ganggu kakakmu! Biarkan Dujun belajar" tegur Junmyeon dari bawah kepada anak termudanya.

"IH PAA.. DUJUN HYUNG ITU LAGI MAIN GA—MPHHH", dengan sigap Dujun menutup mulut adiknya.

"Diem kamu.. Nanti hyung **hukum** loh"

Yoseob menggigit tangan Dujun hingga terlepas dari menutupi mulutnya. Dujun meringis kesakitan.

"Mau lapor.. Wekkk" Yoseob menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menuju pintu kamar Dujun untuk menuju kedua orangtua mereka. Dengan cepat Dujun menarik Yoseob kebelakang hingga terjatuh kembali di kasur Dujun, dengan sigap pula Dujun menahan kedua tangan Yoseob dengan berada diatas adiknya.

 _[author break, i gakuat bayanginnya]_

 **Deg.. Deg... Deg,,,,**

' _sialan, kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi'_ kesal Yoseob dalam hati.

"Hyung udah bilang buat diem kan. Hyung hukum beneran nih" suara tegas Dujun memecahkan suara degupan jantung keduanya.

Yoseob melebarkan matanya, badannya gemetar. Dujun itu orangnya cukup keras, wajar kalau Yoseob ketakutan. Yoseob berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kakaknya namun percuma, badan kakaknya ini dua kali lipat lebih besar dari badannya. Bukan gendut, namun kekar. Kakaknya ini adalah seorang atlet sepakbola sejak kecil, tentu saja ehem- _stamina nya_ -ehem besar. Yoseob apa daya berada dibawah kungkungan Dujun.

Perlahan namun pasti, yang lebih tua mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga adiknya.

" **Sttt... Jangan gemeteran gitu, hyung jadi tergoda nih"**

Yoseob membeku, badannya panas, mukanya memerah. Walau baru kelas 3 SMP pikiran Yoseob sudah kemana-mana ketika kakaknya - _dengan badan atletisnya_ \- membisikkan kata-kata tadi **diatasnya**.

Tidak seperti di film-film atau novel manapun, dimana pemeran laki-laki tidak menyadari ekspresi malu dari lawan mainnya, Dujun dapat dengan jelas melihat Yoseob yang memerah. Sebuah smirk tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Wah.. wah.. Adek kecilku sudah besar ya sekarang.. Sudah mikir yang aneh-aneh" godanya dengan suara berat, membuat Yoseob semakin memerah, apalagi sekarang Dujun menatap menggoda Yoseob.

Yoseob berfikir keras, ia harus mengalihkan perhatian sang kakak sekarang juga sebelum ia semakin dipermalukan.

"Hy-Hyung, i-itu gamenya kalah ntar kalau gak dimainin" akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas, dengan cepat ia mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Berharap perhatian Dujun akan teralihkan.

Dujun mengeryitkan dahinya, sedikit melirik kearah layar PCnya, namun kembali mengunci pandangannya pada wajah sang adik.

"Hyung lebih milih kamu lah dibanding game itu. Apalagi kamu yang malu-malu gini" Dujun mengerling kearah Yoseob.

Mata Yoseob kembali melebar antara ngeri dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan.

Melihat adiknya yang semakin memerah Dujun pun tertawa pelan, perlahan ia melepaskan pegangannya terhadap tangan Yoseob lalu menjatuhkan dirinya untuk berbaring disamping adiknya.

Yoseob lega, sangat lega, namun ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya ada secercah kekecewaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tau apa sebabnya.

"Sini-sini mana Biologinya?" tanya Dujun kepada Yoseob.

"Eh, iya bentar aku ambil dulu dikamar"

Yoseob berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera kembali menuju kamar Dujun. Ia dapat melihat kakaknya yang tengah melihat kearah PC sambil terduduk. Seperti terhipnotip Yoseob ikut melihat kearah PC milik kakaknya, tulisan **'DEFEAT'** terpampang jelas. Sedikit panik, Yoseob segera melihat kearah kakaknya yang ternyata sedang meringis kesal. Yoseob jelas merasa bersalah.

Dujun menyadari kedatangan Yoseob lalu segera tersenyum tampan. **[terlalu tampan T.T]**

Yoseob segera memberikan buku-buku, mulai dari LKS hingga Modul IPA-nya pada sang kakak.

"Materi apa sih?" tanya Dujun sambil membuka-buka salah satu buku yang Yoseob berikan padanya.

"Semuanyaaa" Yoseob merebahkan dirinya manja diatas kasur.

' _Ini anak mau sampai kapan rebahan di kasurku terus. Bikin gakuku ganana'_ Iya, Dujun itu lagi menahan nafsunya.

Yoseob mendudukan dirinya disamping sang kakak.

"Paling gak bisa?" Dujun bertanya sekali lagi.

"Reproduksi" dengan reflek Yoseob mengatakan materi yang ia paling tak bisa.

Saat itu juga Yoseob menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, belum lagi Dujun senyum-senyum ala om2 pedofil.

"E-eh, beneran. Aku gabisa itu, materinya tetep gabisa nyantol" jelas Yoseob.

"Oh gitu ya" nada Dujun jelas-jelas sedang menggoda Yoseob, begitu juga dengan ekspresinya.

"Beneran ih hyungggg" Yoseob mencubit pelan lengan Dujun membuat yang dicubit meringis kesakitan.

"Aku gak bilang apa-apa loh" masih dengan nada menggoda Dujun mengatakan hal itu.

Yoseob cemberut, pipinya dikembungkan.

"Haha, udah udah.. Aku bisa ngajarin-"

Yoseob langsung antuasias.

"-tapi harus praktek nih"

Mata Yoseob membelalak, Dujun senyum mesum.

"HYUNG!"

 **Plak.. plakk.. plakk..**

Yoseob memukuli punggung sang kakak.

"AWW.. SAKIT WOII"

"RASAIN NIH..NIHH"

"KIM DUJUN! KIM YOSEOB! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI RUMAH!"

"KIM JUNMYEON KAMU JUGA TERIAK-TERIAK SADAR DIRI" teriakkan Yixing telak sudah

Semua kembali hening, setelah Dujun dan Yoseob mendengar samar-samar Junmyeon yang memohon ampun dari Yixing.

"Jadi, praktek gapapa kan?"

Baru Yoseob akan berteriak lagi, Dujun sudah menutup mulut adiknya.

"Jangan teriak nanti Mama sama Papa marah terus naik, terus gajadi praktek deh. Aww- iya iya engga bercanda udah. AW! Jangan cubit-cubit ih, sakit"

Dan yah, akhirnya Dujun mengajari adiknya tanpa praktek.

 **Duh, penonton kecewa deh, Dujun juga kecewa T.T**

 **.**

"Dujun! Mama sama Papa mau keluar kota. Penting nih, mendadak. Pulang besok malam"

Dujun menuruni tangga lalu menuju kepada kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat kacau karena bersiap-siap dengan cepat. Tidak kaget, karena orang tuanya cukup sering seperti ini.

"Makan malam udah mama siapin, nanti kamu tinggal hangatin. Mama nitip ya sampai besok" Dujun menganggukkan kepalanya setelah Yixing berkata seperti itu lalu salim pada mamanya. Lalu pada papanya. Dapat ia lihat sekilas dahi Junmyeon yang mengernyit.

"Yoseob?" tanya Junmyeon

"Tidur, abis belajar biologi" jawab Dujun santai, Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Jaga rumah sama adekmu ya" pesan final junmyeon sebelas berlalu.

.

 **NEXT CHAP – Keempat,** _ **Will It Be Alright? (SuLay Side)**_


	4. Keempat SuLay side

Keempat, **Will it be alright?** [SuLay Side]

.

Yixing dan Junmyeon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju luar kota karena kepentingan perusahaan mereka. Yixing terlihat kurang sehat, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Myeon.." panggil Yixing pada Junmyeon yang tengah menyupir dengan fokus.

"Hm?" Junmyeon membalas Yixing dengan gumaman lalu tersenyum ala malaikat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ya?" tanya Yixing

"Hah? Apanya" dahi Junmyeon mengernyit bingung

Yixing terheningkan. Junmyeon dengan setia menunggu Yixing menjawabnya. Namun Yixing tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Junmyeon pun melihat kearah Yixing yang membuang pandangannya keluar jendela mobil ketika sedang berada di sebuah lampu merah, _setelah memastikan waktu yang terpantang masih 105 detik_.

Tangan Junmyeon terulur menyentuh tangan Yixing.

"Ada apa humm?" tanya Junmyeon lembut lalu mencium lembut pula tangan sang belahan hati.

"Itu.. si Dujun sama Yoseob. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu diantara mereka," nada suara Yixing terdengar sangat khawatir begitu juga dengan tatapan Yixing.

Junmyeon paham, sangat paham maksud Yixing. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tak pernah menyadari tingkah laku kedua anaknya yang terlalu _obvious_ di matanya. Junmyeon adalah orang yang sangat cepat menyadari keadaan, ia itu orang pertama yang menyadari Minseok dan Jongdae- _teman SMA nya dan Yixing, sekarang teman bisnisnya_ \- berpacaran disaat semua orang tidak sama sekali mencurigai pasangan tersebut. Junmyeon dapat mengetahui segalanya lewat tatapan mata orang. Dan dia sudah menyadari tatapan Dujun terhadap Yoseob cukup lama, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Bukan tatapan wajar antara kakak dan adik, terlalu jelas untuknya. Untuk Yixing juga. Siapapun yang mengenal Dujun ataupun Yoseob dengan sangat dekat pasti akan mudah menyadarinya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Matanya kembali menatap jalan seiring lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Meski ia masih dapat merasakan Yixing masih menunggu balasan dari dirinya ia memutuskan untuk diam terlebih dahulu.

"Biarkanlah, Xing.." Junmyeon akhirnya membuka suara,

"asal mereka senang kita juga begitu bukan? Lagipula hubungan mereka tidak akan salah karena mereka bukan saudara sedarah. Keduanya bukan murni buah darah kit-"

"MYEON!" Junmyeon terkejut, sangat terkejut. Sudah sangat lama semenjak Yixing menaikkan nadanya seperti ini.

"Meski mereka kita adopsi, mereka tetap anak kita. Tetap buah darah kita," lanjut Yixing dengan nada melemah.

 _Sulitnya menjadi pasangan Gay,_ pikir Yixing.

Junmyeon lagi-lagi paham dengan maksud perkataan Yixing.

"Eum.. Maaf sayang.. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti" ujar Junmyeon dengan melirik-lirik Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk mengerti, Junmyeon bersyukur memiliki orang seperti Yixing yang pengertian ini.

"Tapi, kalau mereka memang saling sayang, kita bisa apa? Bila hari dimana mereka menghadap kita dengan pernyataan yang kita tidak terlalu inginkan ini benar-benar datang, aku tetap merasa tak berhak memaksa mereka menghilangkan perasaan mereka" ujar Junmyeon

Yixing ingin sekali membantah Junmyeon, namun, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri yang menyetujui perkataan sang suami.

"Ketika hari itu datang, mari kita tersenyum pada mereka, beri mereka dukungan" ajak Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca, namun dengan segera ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, aku akan mempersiapkan diri. Lagian Dujun dan Yoseob terlihat cocok bersama"

Junmyeon tertawa renyah mendengar Yixing.

"Betul, namun tetap tidak ada yang lebih cocok dibanding kita bukan?" ujar Junmyeon final.

Keduanya tersenyum.

Kenangan indah pada masa lalu mereka terlintas kembali di benak masing-masing.

 **Mereka terlalu indah ketika bersama**.

Senyum mereka semakin melebar.

.

.

 _a/n_

 _Duh, aku sempat bingung gimana cara masukkin SuLaynya lebih banyak kedalam fic ini. Karena takut ganggu feelnya masing2 couple. Akhirnya aku putusin, daripada dicampur-campur mending disendiriin gini aja kali ya. Untuk SuLay aku mau minta maaf dulu mungkin bakal sering flashback..._

 _Soo... 4 chap pertama ini jelas sekali hanya perkenalan terus pendek-pendek pula, kelima juga bakal sedikit pendek._

 _But, im promised 6th chap will be a long ass chapter, the next chap as well. Panjang2 nya mulai chapter 6 okaiiii. -3-_

 _Sekiann~3_


End file.
